The Smurf Piper/Part 4
Glovey: Not so fast Hamelin! Glovey points his finger at Hamelin and shoots his stars at him, making him fall and drop his gun. Glovey uses his invincible strength and break the gun in half. Unfortunately, Hamelin gets up again and pulls out a pistol and begins to fire rapidly at Glovey, who only closes his eyes and smiles as he prances around in a similar manner to a ballerina dancer, making all the shots be missed. Peewit stops playing the flute and takes cover with Johan and Ezlo under a table. The shots scatter all over the room hitting every corner until they all go straight towards Glovey. Glovey takes off his hat and catches all the bullets and sends his hat at Hamelin, which makes another surprise, similar to Jokey’s surprise packages. Peewit jumps up with Johan and Ezlo. The three are now seen holding all three magic flutes. Hamelin gets surprised and searches himself and realizes he no longer has his flute. Hamelin: Nooooo! All three play the flutes simultaneously and Hamelin screams with rage as he grabs his head. Glovey leaps over to him and spins him around until his eyes appear to be in a hypnotic trance. He then begins to clap and dance around the room as the Smurfs laugh at how ridiculous he looks. Glovey picks up the pistol from the ground and tosses it outside the window to the sky and uses his star shooter ability to annihilate the weapon. Hamelin and Matthew both appear tied up back in Ezlo’s ship. They look up to see an angry Johan and Peewit. Hamelin: Ugh… where are we going now? Johan: You two are going to prison for a very long time. Both thieves make sad faces as they look down. The ship arrives back to the familiar docks, where many of the Smurfs appear to be waiting for their other fellow Smurfs to return back safely. The Smurfs jump off the boat and into the water as they swim back with a smile on their face to greet their other fellow Smurfs. Papa Smurf: Well done my little Smurfs! You are back safe and sound. Johan and Peewit, you two did well. Johan: Thank you Papa Smurf. Ezlo appears surprised and smiles as he kneels down to meet the Smurfs. Ezlo: My goodness! This is… amazing… Who are you little ones? My… My name is Ezlo. Papa Smurf: I am Papa Smurf and these are all my little Smurfs. And I believe you have our flutes. Ezlo: Ah… Si! Si! Of course! My apologies… Johan, Peewit, and Ezlo gives all three flutes to Papa Smurf, who is then helped by other Smurfs since there are three now. Ezlo: But… you all look sort of… the same. How can you tell your little ones apart Papa Smurf? Papa'' Smurf: You think all Smurfs look the same. That's what you claim? They all look the same? Now give me a chance to explain. See how they act like their names. This one's called Greedy who likes to eat treats. Dessert is the one course he always repeats. '' Greedy':' Eating up goodies is my favorite game, I'm happy that Finicky isn't my name. Papa Smurf':' Next meet two Smurfs who never disagree. One does farming, the other poetry. Poet':''' I find beauty in verse. I think your work's a curse. '' Farmer':' With me it's just fine to do his work and mine. Papa Smurf':' This Smurf is Lazy, his job's never done... he works like a daisy, asleep in the sun. '' Lazy':'' I don't overexert. That way I never get hurt. Sleeping is my favorite game. Thats why Lazy's my name. '' Papa Smurf:' ''Call Handy Smurf to fix and repair. If Clumsy's around, you better beware'. '' Handy:'' I just make inventions. If not, I even make homes. Even if Clumsy screws up, fixing is always in my intentions.'' Clumsy: What? Smurfs:'' How can you say we're the same? That's what you claim, we are the same. Each one of us has our own fame, simply revealed by us being our names. '' Papa Smurf: ''Actor Smurf is what this Smurf has been named, his singing and dancing keeps us entertained. '' Actor: ''Performing on stage is the best of careers...I like to wear costumes and hear all the cheers. '' Glovey: As do I… Papa Smurf: ''A mumble or two is all he'll exclaim. Listen to Grouchy, he will explain. '' There is a big pause as everyone stares at Grouchy. Papa Smurf: Well? Grouchy: I hate singing… Papa Smurf:' ''Our Brainy Smurf is really quite clever, but once he starts talking, he'll go on forever. '' Brainy':' ''There are proverbs we should all remember...you can lead a Smurf to water but you can't make him drink, a Smurf in the hand is worth two in the bush, Oh, ''and some Smurf is... '' Brainy continues talking while other Smurfs are passing a hammer to hit Brainy on the head Papa Smurf':' We name this one Hefty 'cause he's so strong. To finish a tough job, he'll work all day long. '' Hefty: ''I am so strong because I exercise. Staying healthy I would advise. Papa Smurf: And this here is Smurfette. She was made to be naughty… Glovey jumps up in front of Papa Smurf and begins to sing as well. Glovey: But through Papa's magic, she would become my hottie! Glovey steps aside as he winks at Smurfette, who smiles and winks back at him. Smurfette:'' I love all the Smurfs lile they're my brothers, but Glovey's the one who would become my brother.'' Smurfs: Now do you think we're the same? This very claim, we're not the same...when someone says Smurfs are bizarre, and they want to know just who we are...you can sing this very refrain, see how we act, just like our, just like our, just like our, just like our names. '' Ezlo is seen clapping and laughing as Johan and Peewit smile only and clap. Peewit: Hmm… that song was oddly familiar… Ezlo: Bravo!!! That was amazing! Oh wow! I sure cannot wait to tell everyone about this! Johan: Eh Ezlo, there’s something we have to tell you. Peewit: You can’t tell anyone about the Smurfs because then everyone will want to catch them or see them! Johan: William is right. We are among some of the humans the Smurfs trust to never tell anyone about their location. Ezlo: I understand. My apologies Papa Smurf… Papa Smurf: It’s quite alright. Eh Johan? We need to get these crooks back to King Audric. We still have Earl Mumford with us. Peewit: Couldn’t we take a break and eat something first? Johan: No William! This is much more important right now. Peewit: Ugh I’m starving! Johan: Yes, yes… You’ll get over it. Let’s go! Everyone gets on Ezlo’s carriage and they ride back to King Audric’s castle. Many of the guards at the castle gate notice the fast carriage arriving at a fast rate. The guards notice Johan who sneaks his heat out of a window and waves his hand. The Guards all begin to shout, “It’s Sir Johan! Quick! Open the gate!” The carriage then crashes in the courtyard and an angry King Audric comes out. King Audric: What the devil is going on here?! Hmm…. Johan, Peewit, and Ezlo jump out of the cariage coughing and wiping themselves. King Audric: Johan! Peewit! Did you catch those crooks? Johan: Yes sire. They’re right here in the carriage. King Audric: Good. Guards! Arrest those three criminals! Take them to my dungeon! No trial for them! We know they’re guilty! The guards then grab Johan, Peewit, and Ezlo. Peewit: Sire?!! King Audric: No! No! No! Don’t be stupid! I was referring to the crooks inside the carriage. The good king rubs his head as he shakes it with disappointment at his guards. The guards grab the three tied up crooks and take them to another dark chamber, where it assumed to be a dungeon. King Audric: I want to thank you again Johan, Peewit, and uhm… who are again? Ezlo: I believe we have met before sire… Eh uh… you kicked me out of your castle violently years ago… King Audric: Hmmm……. What’s that now? Why… I don’t recall such a thing… Anywho, you have thanks mister uhm… Ezlo: Ezlo at your service your higness. Johan: And of course, this little Smurf helped us too. Glovey finally pops out of Johan’s pocket and bows before the king. King Audric: Splendid job little one. Wait here… The king runs into his catle then runs out with his scepter. King Audric: Ahem! I hereby dub thee Sir… uhm… Glovey: Glovey… Glovey Smurf. King Audric: Right, right, right. Ahem! I hereby dub thee Sir Glovey Smurf. Glovey: Wow… how about that. The king then leaves and enters his castle with Peewit, who is seen running over to a table with a lot of food. The last glimpse of him shows him devouring almost everything on the table with the good king becoming angry. Johan, Glovey, and Ezlo walk out to watch the hills. Johan: Will you be moving to this kingdom? Ezlo: I thought about it… but I got fascinated when I heard about Hamelin’s weapon that came from the east countries of Asia. Perhaps, I could travel there and continue my business. I may as well gain some new cultures and traditions for my knowledge of music. Music is my life. Glovey: I know that feeling… Johan then shakes the hand of the salesman. Johan: I wish you the best of luck then Ezlo. Ezlo: Goodbye Sir Johan. Goodbye Sir Glovey Smurf. Give my regards to his royal majesty and William too. Glovey shakes the finger of the salesman and with that, he departs on his carriage and he disappears in the distance. Johan then walks back to the castle with Glovey. Glovey: I guess I have to get going to. Everyone might be worried about me. Johan: Yes. I understand. May we meet again Smurf. Glovey: Maybe someday we can meet each other again and hopefully without any conflicts. Heh heh… Glovey begins to spin super fast as he heads back to the Smurf’s forest in the form of a tiny blue tornado. He heads up to the sky and many stars fly out of him, making him a regular Smurf again as he falls down and lands on his knees. He then enters the village and sees the Smurfs are still partying. Glovey: Cool. Glovey runs in with the crowd and sees everyone is still cheering Clumsy and Claire. Glovey: In the end, there was a happy ending. Glovey is then pulled to the back by Smurfette. lovey: Whoa! Smurfette: And here is my happy ending too. Smurfette pulls Glovey behind the stage where their silhouettes are shown kissing. '''THE END' Category:The Smurf Piper chapters Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles